


Our moment

by DinoHolmes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adults, After the dinner scene on chapter 2, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Illness Anxiety Disorder, M/M, Memories, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoHolmes/pseuds/DinoHolmes
Summary: “Hey, Can I join you?” Richie said as he stepped at the balcony where Eddie was watching the dark street, Eddie laughed at his question, “Since when do you ask?” he still had his back to him, thinking about everything that they had forgotten about, their friendship, their city, fucking Pennywise but worse, with that came memories of a childhood crush, simple touches that made his heart beat fast and think he was having a heart attack, getting way to emotional if Richie stepped out of line, thinking he was having an allergic reaction and dying, the thought alone made him a little breathless.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Our moment

“Hey, Can I join you?” Richie said as he stepped at the balcony where Eddie was watching the dark street, Eddie laughed at his question, “Since when do you ask?” he still had his back to him, thinking about everything that they had forgotten about, their friendship, their city, fucking Pennywise but worse, with that came memories of a childhood crush, simple touches that made his heart beat fast and think he was having a heart attack, getting way to emotional if Richie stepped out of line, thinking he was having an allergic reaction and dying, the thought alone made him a little breathless.

“Since your mom asked me to be good to my stepson” He stopped by his side and got punched on the arm “Hey! That’s not how you treat your stepdad” They laughed at each other “God, you are exhausting, Richie” he said laughing. “Don’t be like that or I will have to give you a spanking” He regretted the words as they fell out of his mouth, he could see Eddie’s brain cells overthinking and he panicked “I-I’m sorry I think I’ll go” he tried to run but Eddie held his arm “Stop”, It was weirdly serious his tone and if he wasn’t so in love he would keep walking, but all the memories, all their moments, how could he forget everything they were and he wished they were.

“Did you…” Eddie started “Did you remember everything about us?” he asked but not really knowing what he really meant, if they even remember the same things the same way. “Yes, but probably we thought of it differently” Richie ruffed a humorless laugh, that ‘R+E’ just glued into his mind everything he thinks about the smaller man. “How are you so sure?” he almost whispered, just enough for Richie to hear and move close to him once again “I don’t know, maybe I’m just afraid to see it” looking at each other, they wanted something, anything, their eyes said all but were too afraid to do anything “Okay” Eddie reached for his glasses and took it off “There, now you can’t see anything” they laughed were almost shy, as their lips just barely touching.

Richie was praying that he was going to kiss the right place, that was not the time to suck someone nose, worse of it Eddie’s noise, he would just freak out over all the bacteria and grosseness. Their kiss was soft, their tongues tangling together lazily, enjoying the moment they wanted so bad, holding his hips Richie brough Eddie flush to his body, enjoying the feel of his heat close to him. When they broke for air they kept their foreheads together, Eddie putting Richie’s glasses back where they belong “Oh no, what am I going to say do your mother?” Eddie gasped “Oh my God Richie, shut up” he smiled and kissed him again, clashing their mouths together. 

As Richie’s hands where traveling his body, Eddie played with his belt and let loose “Eddie?” he looked at him as he was pushed by Eddie to the wall behind them, getting on his knees in front of him “What you’re doing?” “Seriously Richie, do you ever shut up?” opening his belt and mouthing his stiff cock through his boxer briefs, Richie moaned and put his head back, his hand stopping on Eddie’s hair as he pushes down his pants just enough for his cock to jump out. He licked a stripe from bottom to top and played with the head, looking up to see Richie looking down at him with his glasses all foggy by their foreplay, putting into his mouth he felt the hand in his head tighten, moaning at the sensation Richie pushed his hips forward, fucking his mouth “Your mouth Eds…” he said between moans.

Feeling his orgasm near, Richie pushed Eddie up to him, kissing him roughly, biting on hip bottom lip “I don’t want this to be over soon now that I have you” he said, Eddie laughed at him “You’re still talking, I’m not doing a good job” “Oh yes, you are… Besides I did say I would give you a spanking.” he smirked as he saw the crimson color that Eddie’s cheeks became.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is anything wrong, English is not my first language.


End file.
